Lando Calrissian
|Merkmale= |Geburt=31 VSY |Tod= |Heimat=SocorroUnderworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy |Familie= |Beruf=*Administrator *Pilot *Geschäftsmann *Glücksspieler |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=General (4 NSY) |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze=*Scharmützel um Bespin (4 NSY) *Schlacht von Endor |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Lando Calrissian war ein professioneller Glücksspieler und ideenreicher Geschäftsmann. Seine Karriere begann früh als unauffälliger, aber talentierter Spieler teilweise riskanter Glücksspiele. Mit dieser Beschäftigung konnte Lando nicht nur eine Menge Geld, Ruhm, Anerkennung – aber auch Feinde und Neider – gewinnen, sondern auch den Titel des Baron-Administrators der Wolkenstadt, einer Tibanna-Gas-Mine und Vergnügungsstätte auf dem Planeten Bespin. Den Verlust seines geliebten Millennium Falke''n an den Corellianer Han Solo sowie eine später entgangene Bezahlung sorgten für eine tiefe Kluft zwischen den beiden früheren Kameraden. Dank seiner anhaltenden Glückssträhne gelang es Lando immer wieder, sich aus brenzligen Situationen zu befreien. Mit der wiedergewonnenen Freundschaft zu Han trat Lando der Rebellen-Allianz bei. Im Dienst der Neuen Republik war er als General und Geheimagent tätig, bis er sich im Alter mit einigen Geschäftsideen selbstständig machte. Lando Calrissian war mit der Sacorrianerin Tendra Risant verheiratet. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Lando bevor er sein [[Raumschiff|Schiff, den ''Millennium Falken, gewinnt.]] Schon früh hatte sich Lando in dem Milieu der Kriminalität verfangen und wurde als nicht zu unterschätzender Spieler, Gauner und Trickbetrüger bekannt. Auf Morde oder Gaunereien wollte sich Lando niemals einlassen, doch war er darauf aus, schnell an Profit zu kommen. Trotz dieser Beschäftigung führte Lando ein eher unauffälliges Leben und hielt sich stets aus misslichen Angelegenheiten heraus. Seine dennoch auffällige, meistens aus teurem Samt bestehende, Kleidung und seine innere Überzeugung, im Gegensatz zu seiner öffentlich zurückhaltenden Persönlichkeit, machten ihn zu einem unberechenbaren Glücksspieler, den man im risikoreichen Sabacc-Spiel nur schwer einzuschätzen vermochte. Tatsächlich wusste Lando, wie er seine Konkurrenten schnell auf eine falsche Fährte locken konnte. So bestellte er während der Sabacc-Spiele häufig Getränke, die ihm eigentlich nicht schmeckten, um seine Sinne nicht zu trüben und sie stattdessen auf das Wesentliche – das Spiel – zu richten. Außerdem verzockte Lando zur Täuschung absichtlich kleinere Geldbeträge, um sich damit als schlechter Spieler darzustellen. Später konnte er durch die Überheblichkeit seiner Konkurrenten große Summen gewinnen, was seinen zuvor verlorenen Einsatz wieder einspielte. Landos Kartenspieler-Fertigkeiten waren konkurrenzlos und seine charismatischen Auftritte – wozu auch sein verführerisches Grinsen zählte – brachten ihm viele Freunde, Mitläufer und treue Helfer, aber auch zahlreiche Neider ein. thumb|Lando ist ein leidenschaftlicher [[Sabacc-Spieler.]] Da Lando keine feste Arbeit hatte, reiste er häufig durch die Galaxis, um nach schnellem Geld zu suchen. Hauptziele waren dabei der Gasriese Bespin, das Oseon-System und der Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa. Bespin ist mit ihren schwebenden Städten bekannt als Spielerparadies, wo exorbitante Einsätze verzockt werden. Sein großes Geschick und sein Glück im Sabacc-Spiel konnte er auch auf Nar Shaddaa einbringen und dadurch einen corellianischen Frachter mit der Bezeichnung Millennium Falke gewinnen. Jedoch war der Frachter für Lando von geringerem Nutzen, da er selbst kein guter Pilot war. Daraufhin kontaktierte er den Schmugglerpiloten Han Solo, der sich gerade eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett lieferte. Lando, der den Einsatz seines fünfschüssigen Stichstrahlers stets scheute, bedrohte Boba Fett mit seiner Waffe. Gemeinsam gelang es Lando und Han, den Kopfgeldjäger zu überwältigen, ihn an Bord seines Schiffes, der Sklave I, zu schicken und ihn mittels Autopiloten weg von Nar Shaddaa zu steuern. So wurden Han und Lando schnell zu guten Kameraden. Kurz darauf verließ Lando den Schmugglermond aus finanziellen Gründen wieder. Karriere als Glücksspieler Legende der Sharu Auf der Suche nach Profit reiste Lando mit dem Millennium Falken zum Oseon-System, einer Ansammlung von unzähligen Asteroiden um einen einzigen unscheinbaren Stern. Bei einem Sabacc-Spiel konnte er den Droiden Vuffi Raa in seinen Besitz bringen, der ihn fortan als Meister betitelte. Das eigentliche Sabacc-Spiel war jedoch eine Farce des imperialen Gouverneurs Duttes Mer des Rafa-Systems und Rokur Gepta, dem Zauberer von Tund. Mit dieser Manipulation wollten die beiden Lando dazu verlocken, den verlorenen Schatz der Sharu zu suchen. Zuvor hatte Lando von dem Anthropologen Osuno Whett erfahren, dass die Sharu eine ausgestorbene Spezies sei, welche ursprünglich im Rafa-System beheimatet war. Nun wurde das Rafa-System von den Toka besiedelt und mit einer Geistharfe – dem Schatz der Sharu – soll es den Toka möglich sein, die Sharu zurückzurufen. Tatsächlich blieben auf Rafa nur noch die pompösen Städte der Sharu übrig, die davon zeugten, dass diese Spezies wirklich existiert hatte. Lando, der zusammen mit Vuffi Raa unterwegs war, folgte dem alten Toka Mohs, der sich selbst als ein Hoher Sänger seines Volkes ausgab, und drang in die Stadt der Sharu ein. Dort fanden sie in einer Pyramide tatsächlich das wertvolle Artefakt, die Geistharfe der Sharu. thumb|left|Lando sucht im [[Rafa-System nach der Geistharfe der Sharu.]] Nachdem die Geistharfe geborgen werden konnte, wurde Lando von Duttes Mer gefangen genommen, wodurch er realisierte, dass er lediglich eine Marionette des Imperialen war und das Artefakt der Sharu für sie auftreiben sollte. Mit dem Spielen auf der Geistharfe löste Mer schwere Erdbeben aus und Lando konnte dadurch und mit der Unterstützung seines Droiden aus dem Gefängnis fliehen. Schließlich kam Lando auch hinter das Geheimnis der Harfe und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Toka in Wirklichkeit die Sharu waren. Sie spielten einst auf der Harfe, um sich zu einer geistig schwerfälligen Spezies zu verwandeln und dadurch Konfrontationen mit einer ungewöhnlichen Macht zu umgehen. Währenddessen spielte Mer unbeirrt auf der Harfe weiter und die daraus entstehenden Erdbeben legten ein weiträumiges Gebiet in Schutt und Asche. Letztendlich gelang es Lando mithilfe der Geistharfe, den Toka ihre ursprüngliche Intelligenz zurückzugeben und von Rafa IV zu fliehen. Als Dank für seinen Einsatz erhielt Lando von den Toka einen Frachtraum voller Lebenskristalle, was ihm ein großes Maß an Reichtum bescherte. Nach diesen Ereignissen versuchte Lando sein Leben in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken und beabsichtigte in den folgenden Monaten, eine Karriere als Händler zu beginnen. Nachdem Lando feststellte, dass er trotz seiner errungenen Reichtümer seinen Lebensunterhalt nicht mit dieser Beschäftigung absichern konnte, führte er seine gewohnte Lebensweise fort und kehrte nach einer Einladung des Administrators Lob Doluff zurück zum Oseon-System, um an einer Runde Sabacc teilzunehmen. Rokur Geptas Rache thumb|Lando schlägt sich durch die Flammenwinde von [[Oseon.]] Nachdem Lando und sein Droide Vuffi Raa auf Oseon 6845 gelandet waren und dort an den Sabacc-Tischen Platz nahmen, erreichte sie kurz darauf die Meldung, dass an Bord des Millennium Falken ein Feuer ausgebrochen sei. Nach einer Inspektion durch Lando stellte sich heraus, dass die Meldung ein Fehlalarm war. Doch als Lando die Landebucht verließ, wurde er von einem fremden Angreifer attackiert und sah sich gezwungen, diesen zu töten – eine Tat, die auf Oseon mit der Todesstrafe geahndet wird. Obwohl Lando seinen Angreifer in Notwehr tötete, wurde er abgeführt und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Um der Todesstrafe zu entgehen, schlug Doluff ein Geschäft vor, welches Lando nicht ablehnen konnte. Lando wurde aufgetragen, mit den polizeilichen Behörden zu kooperieren und die Offiziere Bassi Vobah und Waywa Fybot nach Oseon 5792 zu begleiten. thumb|left|Lando steht seinem Rivalen [[Rokur Gepta gegenüber.]] Auf Oseon 5792 lebte ein drogenabhängiger und Millionen schwerer Drogenhändler namens Bohhuah Mutdah, der das Ziel der Ermittlungen durch die beiden Polizei-Offiziere darstellte. Lando sollte mit der Identität eines Unterhändlers verdeckt ermitteln und Mutdah zu einem Geschäft bewegen, sodass die Polizei in der Lage wäre, den Kriminellen festzunehmen. Doch der Weg nach Oseon gestaltete sich überaus unangenehm, da zu dieser Zeit im Oseon-System eine Periode solarer Eruptionen herrschte. Diese alljährlich wiederkehrenden Flammenwinde machten den Flug nach Oseon 5792 zu einem lebensgefährlichen Unterfangen. Landos Unerfahrenheit hinter dem Steuer eines Raumschiffes wurde durch das Navigieren in den sturmartigen Eruptionen auf eine schwere Probe gestellt. Sicher am Ziel angekommen, stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass Lando in eine Falle Rokur Geptas geraten war, der dem Glücksspieler seit den Ereignissen auf Rafa IV ewige Rache geschworen hatte. Mit der Hilfe seines Droiden konnte sich Lando aus Geptas Fängen befreien und den Zauberer gleichzeitig schwer verletzen, sowie rund zwanzig Millionen Credits von ihm erbeuten. Auf der weiteren Flucht mit dem Millennium Falken wurde Lando von einigen Weltraumpiraten überfallen, doch konnte er diese aufgrund seiner nun ausgereifteren Fertigkeiten als Pilot überwältigen. Während dieses Angriffs rettete Lando den Piraten Klyn Shanga und brachte ihn an Bord seines Schiffes. Nachdem Klyn erwachte, erkannte er sofort den Droiden an Landos Seite und erläuterte, dass Vuffi Raa einst einem Anthropologen diente, der für den Ausbruch mehrer Konflikte verantwortlich war und zahlreiche Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Um die verwüsteten Welten des Renatasia-Systems wiederaufbauen zu können, erbat Klyn von Lando seine zwanzig Millionen Credits, die er von Gepta erbeutete. Doch Lando wollte dem nicht zustimmen und setzte Klyn an einem sicheren Ort wieder ab. Stattdessen verteilte er sein Vermögen auf verschiedene Banken quer durch die Galaxis, darunter auch auf der Zentralbank von Aargau. Ende der Glückssträhne thumb|Lando durchfliegt mit seinem Schiff die [[Thon Boka.]] Lando und Vuffi Raa reisten mit dem Millennium Falken durch die Galaxis und hielten sich stets nur kurze Zeit an selben Ort auf, sodass Rokur Gepta Mühe hatte, die Spur der beiden nachzuvollziehen. Eines Tages trafen Lando und Vuffi Raa auf einen Oswaft namens Lehesu. Die Oswaft waren dafür bekannt, dass sie in einem luftleeren Bereich aus Wolken und Staub, den Sternhöhlen von Thon Boka, lebten und über Radiowellen kommunizierten. Als Lando von seinem Droiden erfahren hatte, dass Lehesus Heimat von den imperialen Streitkräften der Centrality Navy belagert wurde und sie ihnen ihre Nahrungszufuhr unterbrach, beschloss Lando, den Oswaft zu helfen und sie vor dem drohenden Hungertod zu bewahren. Nach dem Erreichen der Blockade von Thon Boka gab sich Lando als freiberuflicher Händler aus und konnte dadurch die imperialen Schiffe nacheinander inspizieren, ausspionieren und zu dem Eingang der Sternenhöhlen vordringen. Im Inneren der Höhlen lernte Lando nicht nur den Ältestenrat der Oswaft kennen, sondern begegnete auch seinem Erzfeind Gepta wieder, der ihn anschließend zu einem Duell herausforderte. Lando nahm die Herausforderung gegen den Zauberer von Tund an und ihm gelang es schließlich, ihn zu töten. Während sich die imperialen Streitkräfte dank eines Täuschungsmanövers selbst bekriegten, erschienen bald darauf fremdartige Sternenschiffe, die in Wahrheit intergalaktische und selbstangetriebene Droiden waren. Sie wollten Vuffi Raa mitnehmen. Als Landos Droide in den Schiffen seinen Ursprung erkannte, war Vuffi Raa bereit, den Weg seines Volkes zu gehen und Lando schweren Herzens zu verlassen. Lando war zwar sehr betrübt, dass sein Droide und treuer Begleiter fortging, doch Lando war Vuffi Raa dankbar, so viel von ihm gelernt zu haben. Immerhin hatte Lando durch die letzten Ereignisse viele Reichtümer errungen – was ihn sehr beruhigte und über den Verlust seines Droiden hinwegtröstete. So beabsichtigte Lando, in Zukunft ein ruhigeres Leben zu führen und sich irgendwo niederzulassen. Doch der vom Glück verwöhnte Glücksspieler geriet in der darauffolgenden Zeit in eine regelrechte Pechsträhne. Mit dem ganzen Vermögen an Edelsteinen, welche die Oswaft für ihn gefertigt hatten, kaufte sich Lando eine Berubium-Mine. Erst später bemerkte Lando, dass die Mine völlig wertlos war. Kurze Zeit darauf machte sich Lando auf den Weg nach Aargau, um sein dort angelegtes Geld abzuholen. Dabei traf er auch auf die Piratenkönigin Drea Renthal, verbrachte einige Zeit mit ihr und ließ sich sogar auf eine Beziehung mit ihr ein, obwohl sie Lando früher um einige Millionen Credits beraubt hatte. Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa thumb|right|Lando und [[Han Solo im letzten Spiel des Sabacc-Turniers.]] Nach einiger Zeit kehrte Lando nach Nar Shaddaa zurück und eröffnete einen Handel mit gebrauchten Raumschiffen. Der Glücksspieler hatte vorgesehen, mit seinem Unternehmen eine feste und rentable Arbeit verrichten zu können und seinen Glücksspieler-Alltag hinter sich zu lassen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lando einmal mehr gemerkt hatte, dass sich ehrliche Arbeit nicht bezahlt machte. Daraufhin legte er seinen Handel still und schrieb sich beim Sabacc-Turnier, welches auf der Wolkenstadt ausgetragen wurde, ein. Lando schaffte es bis ins Finale und begegnete dort seinem Freund Han Solo. Lando setzte sein gesamtes Vermögen aufs Spiel. Sein Gegenspieler Han war sich des Sieges sicher und überbot Lando stetig mit großen Einsätzen. Um mithalten zu können, schrieb Lando einen Schuldschein aus, der es Han im Falle eines Sieges erlaubte, ein beliebiges Schiff aus seinem Handel auf Nar Shaddaa auszuwählen. Landos Glück reichte jedoch nicht aus, um das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden und so verlor er nicht nur sein gesamtes Vermögen an seinen Gaunerkollegen Han, sondern auch sein geliebtes Schiff, den Millennium Falken. Das Schiff war zwar das hässlichste in Landos Handel, doch Han bestand darauf, es behalten zu dürfen, was Lando überhaupt nicht gefiel. thumb|left|Vor und während der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa waren Lando und Han ein eingespieltes Team. In den Monaten nach dem gescheiterten Sabacc-Turnier reiste Lando mit Kreuzern umher und verschaffte sich Geld, indem er ahnungslose Touristen beim Kartenspiel um ihr Barvermögen betrog. Auf dem Luxus-Kreuzfahrtschiff Königin des Imperiums lernte Lando die Rebellin Bria Tharen kennen, die gerade auf dem Weg nach Nar Shaddaa war, um die Hutts zu bitten, eine Befreiungsaktion der Sklaven auf Ylesia zu finanzieren. Kurze Zeit später wurden Lando und Bria von Boba Fett entführt und in das Schiff des Kopfgeldjägers verschleppt. Zur Überraschung des Kopfgeldjägers wurde die Königin des Imperiums auch noch von einer Gruppe Weltraumpiraten unter der Führung von Drea Renthal überfallen. Lando konnte seine einstige Geliebte dazu überreden, sie aus Boba Fetts Gewalt freizukaufen. Anschließend folgte er Brias Weg nach Nar Shaddaa und Ylesia, wobei er erneut auf Han Solo traf. Zusammen unternahmen sie einen Angriff auf Ylesia, der die erfolgreiche Befreiung der Sklaven zur Folge hatte. Zu Landos Missmut wurde er nach dieser Operation nicht bezahlt, da es sich die Rebellen-Allianz nicht leisten konnte. Den Schatz, den man ihm vor dem Angriff versprochen hatte, bekam Lando nicht zu sehen und er machte Han für diese Misere verantwortlich. Seit diesem Tag schwor er sich, den Corellianer zu töten, sollte er ihm nochmals über den Weg laufen. Jagd nach der Yavin-Vassilika thumb|Lando und Jozzel wollen die Yavin-Vassilika. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa schloss der Hutt Jabba, dem zuvor ein lukratives Gewürz-Geschäft durch die Rebellen-Allianz entgangen war, mit seinen Cousins Embra und Malta eine Wette ab. Dabei ging es um die Streitfrage, welcher von den dreien der bessere Geschäftsmann sei. Die Dienerin Maltas, Jozzel Moffet, schlug daraufhin eine Schatzsuche nach einer kostbaren Kristallkugel vor, der sogenannten Yavin-Vassilika. Im Unwissen darüber, dass Jozzel die Kugel für eigennützige Zwecke in ihren Besitz bringen wollte, nahmen die Hutts den Vorschlag an. Jabba verstärkte sein Team durch Han Solo, Chewbacca und schließlich auch Lando Calrissian. Lando wurde jedoch zuvor nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Han Solo ebenfalls an der Schatzsuche beteiligt sein würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide zuvor durch Bria Tharens Nichtbezahlung verschuldet waren, zwang sie zur Zusammenarbeit. Insgeheim beabsichtigte jeder, den Schatz für sich zu erobern, um sich den Wert der Kristallkugel zu sichern. Von Jabba wurde ebenso Boba Fett angeheuert, der die Aufgabe bekam, Han Solo im Verlauf der Wette zu beschützen. Malta stieg hingegen mit einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern, bestehend aus IG-88, Bossk und Dengar, in die Wette ein. Zu Meltas Ungunsten wurde seine Truppe von Jozzel mit Bestechungsgeldern dazu verlockt, im Geheimen für sie zu arbeiten. Embra hoffte, mit Zuckuss, 4-LOM und Sardu Sallowe, der stets von vier Jawas begleitet wurde, die Wette für sich zu entscheiden. thumb|left|Lando, Han und Boba Fett auf der Jagd nach der Vassilika von Yavin. Ihre Suche nach der Vassilika führte die Wettkandidaten zum Planeten Kalkovak, wo sie sich allesamt in Crevasse City trafen, um das Spiel zu beginnen. Dies endete in einem heillosen Durcheinander, da Jozzel mit ihren geheimen Verbündeten und Lando, der sich ebenfalls von Jozzel bezirzen ließ, die anderen Mitspieler gegeneinander aufstachelte. Später lief Han Solo, der sowohl vor dem Rodianer Greedo als auch vor seinem eigentlichen Beschützer Boba Fett flüchtete, auf Jozzel und Lando zu. Daraufhin fühlten sich Bossk, Dengar und IG-88 von Jozzel verraten und nahmen sie und Lando unter Beschuss. Mit dem Millennium Falken flüchteten Lando, Jozzel und Han nach Mon Calamari, gefolgt von Sardu Sallowe, Zuckuss und 4-LOM. Nach der Ankunft auf der Wasserwelt erfuhren sie nacheinander von dem Standort der Vassilika und eine regelrechte Hetzjagd entbrannte. Auf der Jagd nach dem Artefakt wurden Lando, Han, Chewbacca und Greedo von den einheimischen Muschelwesen festgenommen. Letztlich gelangten sie wieder frei, als Sardu bei seinem Sturm auf die Kugel ein Durcheinander verursachte und Jozzel die Vassilika schließlich nach Yavin IV trug. Auf dem Dschungelmond wurde schließlich die wahre Bedeutung der Vassilika gelüftet: Sie war der Schlüssel zu einem Massassi-Tempel, der den Rebellen als geheimer Stützpunkt dienen sollte. Jozzel verkaufte die Kugel und erhielt als Bezahlung vier Millionen Credits sowie eine Kopie der Vassilika von den Rebellen. Die Hetzjagd ging anschließend mit der gefälschten Kugel weiter, in deren Verlauf Jozzel von einer Dienerin Embras mit dem Namen Farquil Ban'n getötet wurde. Sogleich flog Jozzels falsches Spiel auf und Zuckuss setzte auf Dengar und Bossk ein Kopfgeld aus, welches Han und Lando kassierten, indem sie die beiden Kopfgeldjäger schnappten und auslieferten. Baron-Administrator Eine neue Beschäftigung thumb|Lando, Administrator der [[Wolkenstadt.]] Lando kehrte nach Bespin zurück, um in den zahlreichen Kasinos mit seinem bekannten Glück und spielerischem Können Geld zu gewinnen. Neben dem Ruf eines Spielerparadieses war Bespin auch wegen des reichen Tibanna-Gas-Vorkommens bekannt geworden, welches für den Bau des Hyperantriebs zwingend erforderlich war. Derzeit herrschte der Baron Raynor über die Wolkenstadt und deren Ressourcen. Eines Tages spielten Raynor und Lando gegeneinander Sabacc und der amtierende Baron-Administrator verwettete dabei nicht nur seinen Droiden und sein teures Raumschiff, sondern auch seine Führungsposition. Lando gewann das Spiel und somit auch den Titel des Baron-Administrators der Wolkenstadt. In Wirklichkeit hatte der Cyborg Lobot, der Wartungsassistent des Baron-Administrators, das Kartenspiel manipuliert, um der aggressiven Politik Raynors ein Ende zu setzen. Außerdem sah Lobot in Lando einen guten Nachfolger für Raynor. An seine neue Beschäftigung konnte sich Lando schnell gewöhnen und er war selbst erstaunt, wie sehr diese Rolle seinem bisherigen Leben ähnelte. Bei der ständigen Preisentwicklung des Tibanna-Gases musste Lando den richtigen Zeitpunkt des Verkaufs analysieren, um seine Konkurrenten somit zu übertreffen. Dies war für Lando mit einem Glücksspiel vergleichbar und solange Lobot die mühseligen Wartungs- und Verwaltungsarbeiten übernahm, erfreute sich Lando an den wirtschaftlichen Tätigkeiten. Landos Stolz war besonders auf der Tatsache begründet, dass er endlich eine feste, sichere, legale und vor allem rentable Arbeit gefunden hatte. Abmachung mit Darth Vader Obwohl Lando häufiger mit der Rebellen-Allianz zusammenarbeitete und sie in einigen Fällen unterstützte, gelang es ihm, die neutrale Einstellung der Wolkenstadt zu wahren. So unterstand er weder dem imperialen Machteinfluss, noch war er auf die Hilfe seiner Rebellen-Freunde angewiesen. Im Jahr 3 NSY änderte sich dieser Zustand mit dem Eintreffen des Sith-Lords Darth Vader und dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, dem Lando bereits zwei Mal begegnet war. Der Kopfgeldjäger war zu dieser Zeit auf der Jagd nach Han Solo, wogegen Darth Vader die Suche nach Luke Skywalker anstellte. Daraufhin bot Vader dem Glücksspieler einen Handel an, nach dem Lando Han Solo auf der Wolkenstadt festhalten sollte, bis Luke Skywalker eintreffen würde. Lando war gezwungen, die Abmachung anzunehmen, zumal Darth Vader versprach, die Wolkenstadt weiterhin zu verschonen. Als Han Solo, Leia Organa, der Wookiee Chewbacca und der Droide C-3PO mit einem beschädigten Millennium Falken auf der Oberfläche der Wolkenstadt landeten, war Lando in der misslichen Lage, seine Gäste dem Imperium vorführen zu müssen, obwohl diese auf der Flucht vor selbigem waren. thumb|left|Lando führt Leia und Han in eine Falle. Hilflos und beschämt musste Lando miterleben, wie sein alter Schmuggler-Kamerad von Darth Vader gefoltert und später in Karbonit eingefroren wurde. Anschließend wurde Hans Karbonitblock dem Kopfgeldjäger übergeben, der sich somit das beträchtliche Kopfgeld von Jabba dem Hutten sichern konnte. Verärgert über die Entwicklung des Abkommens mit Darth Vader, betonte er dem Sith-Lord gegenüber die Nichteinhaltung der Vereinbarungen, was Vader jedoch wortkarg abwinkte und daraufhin verschwand. Tatsächlich war Lando untröstlich darüber, auf welche Art und Weise er seine einstigen Freunde dem Imperium ausgeliefert hatte. Dieses empfand Lando als bedeutend schwerwiegender als das frühere Ärgernis über die Nichtbezahlung durch Bria Tharen in der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa. Seine Schuldgefühle trieben Lando schließlich zu der Entscheidung, seine administrative Arbeit in der Wolkenstadt seinem bisher treuestem Helfer Lobot und dem Sicherheitschef Sarl Random zu überlassen, um sich gänzlich der Rebellen-Allianz zu widmen und zusammen mit Leia, Luke und Chewbacca nach Han zu suchen. Hierbei schwor er sich, seinen Verrat wiedergutzumachen und er wollte alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um Han aus den Fängen der Kopfgeldjäger zu befreien. Rebellen-Allianz Jagd auf das Karbonit Die Suche nach dem eingefrorenen Han gestaltete sich dabei schwieriger als zuvor angenommen. Viele namhafte Kopfgeldjäger kämpften um das beträchtliche Kopfgeld, das auf Han ausgesetzt war, um den Schmuggler persönlich Jabba auszuhändigen und die hohe Prämie einzustreichen. Ihre Versuche, Darth Vaders angeheuerte Verbrecherbanden mit Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88 und anderen Verdächtigen ausfindig zu machen, scheiterten und von Han Solo fehlte lange Zeit jede Spur. Während Luke auf dem Kolonieplaneten Kothlis von Imperialen festgehalten wurde, fand sich Leia unter dem Einfluss der Pheromone des Falleen Prinz Xizor wieder. Luke, der sich selbstständig aus den Fängen der Imperialen und Kopfgeldjäger befreien konnte, wurde von Lando gerettet und zusammen mit Dash Rendar infiltrierten die beiden die Faleenfaust, den Himmelsdom von Xizor. So gelang es ihnen, Leia aus ihrer unfreiwilligen Verzückung des Falleen aufzurütteln und sie zu befreien. Durch Darth Vaders folgenden Angriff auf den Himmelsdom wurde der Falleen und Anführer des Verbrechersyndikats der Schwarzen Sonne getötet. Gefangennahme auf Blimph thumb|Lando wird von Quaffugs Kopfgeldjägerbande festgenommen. Die Rettung Han Solos erforderte die Infiltrierung des Palastes von Jabba, was jedoch unauffällig geschehen musste. Jabba war ein misstrauischer Hutt und Lando musste sich tarnen, um nicht gleich aufzufallen. Zeitgleich war die Rebellen-Allianz auf der Suche nach einem Botschafter, der sich mit dem Hutt Quaffug auf eine Lösung bezüglich des dritten Mondes von Blimph, der für die Rebellen von großer strategischer Bedeutung war, zu einigen. Lando kannte Quaffug bereits aus früheren Tagen, da er damals ein Sabacc-Spiel gegen den Hutt gewonnen hatte. Nach der Ankunft auf Blimph III wurde Lando - entgegen seinen Erwartungen, wie ein Botschafter auf diplomatischer Mission empfangen zu werden - von Kopfgeldjägern scheinbar grundlos festgenommen und abgeführt. Von Bossk, Dengar, 4-LOM und Guchluk wurde Lando schließlich zu Quaffug gebracht. Der Hutte teilte dem Glücksspieler mit, dass er sehr verärgert darüber sei, was vor Jahren an den Sabacc-Tischen stattgefunden hatte. Quaffug war davon überzeugt, dass Lando ihn damals betrogen hatte und er ihn absichtlich ruinieren wollte. thumb|left|Mithilfe der Jukhalli kann Lando die Kopfgeldjäger überwältigen. Obwohl Quaffug um die angemessene Behandlung von Diplomaten wusste, zwang er den Glücksspieler zu einem tödlichen Spiel. Dabei sollte sich der Glücksspieler einen Tag lang gegen Quaffugs Kopfgeldjägerbande behaupten, um sich am Ende die Freiheit zu verdienen. Auf der folgenden Flucht vor den Kopfgeldjägern brach zu Landos Glück plötzlich ein Erdbeben herein, sodass er seine Verfolger vorerst abhängen konnte. Planlos irrte Lando über das Gelände, bis er dabei auf die lederhäutigen und mehrarmigen Jokhalli, die Ureinwohner des Mondes, traf. Von der aggressiven Natur des Volkes überrascht, wurde Lando von dessen Speerspitzen beinahe getötet, hätte er die Jokhalli nicht zu einem Glücksspiel überreden können. Die Tatsache, dass die Jokhalli des Öfteren ein Würfelspiel namens Divot spielten, brachte Lando, der selbst ein exzellenter Divot-Spieler war, auf die Idee, mit seinem Angreifer ein Spiel zu spielen. Nach Landos Sieg im Divot hatte Lando sowohl seine Freiheit als auch die hohe Anerkennung der Jokhalli erspielt. thumb|Lando kämpft gegen den Anführer der Jokhalli. So konnte sich Lando mit den Ureinwohnern zusammenschließen, womit Quaffungs Kopfgeldjägerbande nicht gerechnet hatte, als sie die Jagd auf den Glücksspieler fortsetzten. Lando und die Jokhalli konnten die Kopfgeldjäger überwältigen und Quaffug ausliefern. Der überraschte Hutt, der nun auch von den Jokhalli in Bedrängnis geriet, wurde plötzlich von dem Anführer der Jokhalli angegriffen. Lando, der mit dem Hutt verhandeln wollte, warf sich in den laufenden Kampf und wurde selbst darin verwickelt. Mithilfe des Blasters, den er zuvor Dengar abgenommen hatte, konnte Lando den Kampf gewinnen und Quaffug drohen. Seine Forderung, ein Mitgliedsschreiben für die Wächtergilde der Hutts auszustellen, erfüllte der Hutte bedingungslos. Mit diesem Schreiben konnte sich Lando unbemerkt als geheimer Handlanger der Hutts in Jabbas Palast auf der Wüstenwelt Tatooine schleichen und sich dort als treues Mitglied der Hutt-Wächtergilde ausgeben. Han Solos Rettung thumb|left|Lando Calrissian in der Rüstung einer Hutt-Wache. Bewaffnet mit einer Vibro-Axt wachte Lando getarnt als Tamtel Skreej in Jabbas Palast, ohne dass der Hutte bemerkte, dass es sich bei ihm in Wirklichkeit um einen Anhänger der Rebellen-Allianz handelte. Mit dem Eintreffen der beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die Jabba eine Botschaft von Luke überbrachten, nach der der Jedi Han Solo freikaufen würde, und dem Erscheinen von Leia Organa in der Identität des Kopfgeldjägers Boushh und dessen angeblich gefangenem Wookiee Chewbacca, nahm die Infiltrierung des Palastes seinen Lauf. Lando gab sich dabei nicht zu erkennen, sondern schwieg selbst dann, als Leia den Versuch unternahm, Han aus seinem Karbonitblock zu befreien. Zwar konnte Han befreit werden, doch wurde er zusammen mit Leia bei ihrem Vorhaben ertappt und von Jabba festgenommen. Jabbas Wut erreichte ihren Gipfel, als auch noch Luke den Palast betrat und sein Rancor erlegte. Als Strafe sollten Luke, Han und Chewbacca dem Sarlacc in der Grube von Carkoon zum Opfer fallen. Dort ließ Lando seine Tarnung auffliegen und half seinen drei Freunden, Jabbas Helfer zurückzuschlagen. In dem unübersichtlichen Kampf stürzte Lando schließlich selbst über die Rampe des Wüstenskiffs und konnte sich lediglich an einem Seil festhalten, um nicht von dem Sarlacc verschlungen zu werden. Währenddessen versuchte Han, der von seinem Tiefschlaf im Karbonit eine vorübergehende Sehschwäche erlitten hatte, seinen hängenden Kameraden wieder an Bord des Skiffs zu ziehen. Nachdem der Sarlacc einen Tentakel um Landos Bein schlang, um ihn in seinen Schlund zu ziehen, zog Han seinen Blaster und schoss im halbblinden Zustand den Tentakel ab, wodurch Lando gerettet werden konnte. thumb|Lando wird in den Schlund des [[Sarlaccs gezogen.]] Einmal mehr hatte Lando von seiner andauernden Glückssträhne profitiert. Aber die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet von diesem Mann gerettet wurde, den er zuvor auf der Wolkenstadt an die Kopfgeldjäger auslieferte, zeigte dem Glücksspieler, dass Han ihm verziehen hatte. Letzten Endes konnten Luke und Leia die Segelbarke von Jabba in die Luft jagen und zusammen mit ihren Freunden erfolgreich flüchten. Schlacht von Endor Landos wagemutiger Einsatz, das Leben Han Solos zu retten, brachte ihm viel Anerkennung von Seiten der Rebellen-Allianz ein. Dazu kamen seine begabten Pilotenkünste und seine wachsende Abneigung gegenüber der imperialen Regierung, die ihm einen Rangtitel zum General der Rebellen-Allianz bescherten. Als die Rebellen die Information über einen zweiten und womöglich stärkeren Todesstern erhielten, sprach Mon Mothma, Anführerin der Rebellen, sofortige Maßnahmen aus. Ziel war die Zerstörung des noch im Bau befindlichen Todessterns, noch bevor dieser fertiggestellt werden konnte. Dass Imperator Palpatine persönlich über den Fortschritt des Baus wachte, eröffnete ihnen zudem die Möglichkeit, den Imperator zu stürzen und die Imperialen dadurch führungslos zu machen. Lando wurde bei diesem Einsatz die Führung der rebellischen Raumflotte übertragen, die nach der Deaktivierung des Generatorschildes auf dem Waldmond Endor in die Offensive übergehen sollte. Zusätzlich bekam er von Han Solo den Millennium Falken geborgt, den er in der Schlacht von Endor steuern sollte. thumb|left|Lando jubelt über die erfolgreiche Zerstörung des Reaktors. Während der Bodentrupp auf der Oberfläche Endors nur langsam zum Schutzschildgenerator vordringen konnte, versammelte sich die Rebellenflotte unter Landos und Admiral Ackbars Kommando über dem Vulkanplaneten Sullust und flog nach einiger Zeit in den Orbit von Endor. Die Rebellenflotte konnte den Zeitpunkt der Deaktivierung des Schutzschildes aufgrund von Störfrequenzen, die vom Todesstern ausgesandt wurden, aber nicht orten. Plötzlich stellte sich heraus, dass sie von einer imperialen Flotte eingekesselt wurden, was ihnen jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten von der Raumstation abschnitt. Zu allem Übel war auch schon der Superlaser des Todessterns einsatzbereit. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass der Imperator um die Strategie der Rebellen Bescheid wusste und im Voraus eine Falle gestellt hatte, deren Ziel die Zerstörung der Rebellenflotte gewesen war. Um den Lasersalven des Todessterns zu entkommen, benutzte die Flotte die sperrigen Sternzerstörer als Schild, um somit Zeit zu gewinnen. thumb|Lando flüchtet vor der Explosion des Todessterns. Inzwischen konnte der Bodentrupp auf Endor die Imperialen mithilfe der einheimischen Ewoks überwältigen und den Schildgenerator zerstören. Umgehend leitete Ackbar zum Angriff über und während das rebellische Kampfgeschwader gegen die imperiale Flotte kämpfte, flogen Lando und Wedge Antilles in das Innere des Todesstern, um den Hauptreaktor von innen heraus zu zerstören. Nachdem Wedge den Energieregler für den Reaktor deaktivierte, feuerte Lando auf den Kern, der daraufhin in einer gleißenden Explosion in die Luft flog. Nur knapp konnten Lando und Wedge aus dem Inneren entkommen, bevor die Explosionen die gesamte Raumstation sprengte. Neue Republik Plünderung der Wolkenstadt Als Lando noch in Besitz der Wolkenstadt war, ereignete sich ein weiterer Fall, der diese ihm auch schon wieder entriss. Reelo Baruk, ein Verbrecherboss aus Nar Shaddaa, plünderte mit Müllschleppern die Mine und schmuggelte von dort aus Cortosis zur Cairn-Installation im Lenico-Gürtel. Dort rüstete Desann die Schattentruppen aus, mit denen er ein neues Imperium aufbauen wollte. Lando versuchte, Reelo zu schnappen und ihm die Namen seiner Vorgesetzten zu entlocken, was allerdings mit seiner Gefangennahme endete. Später gelang es Kyle Katarn, ihn zu retten und mit ihm zur Wolkenstadt zu fliehen, wo Lando die Stadt mithilfe der Bespinwachen zurückerobern wollte. Kyle befürchtete allerdings, dass Desann, welchen er suchte, weil dieser seine Partnerin Jan Ors gefangen hielt, dabei entfliehen könnte, weshalb sie Kyle Zeit ließen, die Stadt vorher zu infiltrieren und Desann zu suchen. Letzten Endes gelangen es Lando und den Wachen, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen und die Wolkenstadt zu befreien. Danach gingen Kyle und Lando wieder getrennte Wege. Landos Investitionen Nachdem Lando nach der Schlacht von Endor zum Helden der Rebellen-Allianz avancierte, beabsichtigte er in den folgenden Jahren, sein Vermögen, dass er an den Sabacc-Tischen ließ, zurückzugewinnen. Lando erkannte zwar, dass seine Dienste innerhalb der Allianz viel Ruhm und Anerkennung einbrachten, jedoch schlecht bezahlt wurden. Er kehrte nach Bespin auf die Wolkenstadt zurück und verlor nach einem Sabacc-Spiel die Stadt an den Hutt Zorba. In der Zeit, während die Neue Republik gegründet wurde, empfand es Lando als lohnenswert, in einen Vergnügungspark zu investieren, den er mit seinem zuletzt verdienten Vermögen in einer Raumstation nahe dem zabianischen Sektor aufbaute. Der Park, der den Namen Hologram Fun World trug, wurde besonders durch die zahlreichen Attraktionen basierend auf holografischer Technik bekannt und erfreute sich rasch großer Beliebtheit. Zorba erkannte schließlich, welche Wirkung Landos Vergnügungspark auf das Verhalten seiner eigenen Kunden ausübte. Der Hutt konnte nicht weiter mitansehen, wie viele seiner wohlhabenden Kunden in Landos Geschäft abwanderten und ließ daraufhin den Vergnügungspark zerstören. thumb|left|[[Nomad City auf Nkllon.]] Den Angriffen des Hutten hilflos ausgeliefert gab Lando sein Geschäft auf und gab sich mit seinem bisherigen Vermögen, dass er auf diese Weise erwirtschaftet hatte, zufrieden. Bereits vor einigen Jahren, als er noch Administrator der Wolkenstadt gewesen war, erkannte Lando die Möglichkeit, mithilfe von Hochtemperaturumgebungen Metalle abzubauen, die sonst unter weitaus arbeitsaufwendigeren Methoden zu gewinnen wären. Lando, der bei dieser Idee eine enorme Aussicht auf Gewinn witterte, beschloss, den Planeten Nkllon als Heimstatt eines neuen Geschäfts zu verwenden. Dazu schusterte er zum einen Raumschiffe zu einem kühlenden Abfangschirm gegen die Hitze des Planeten zusammen und baute zum anderen mithilfe von einem alten Dreadnaught-Kreuzer und vierzig AT-ATs einen mobilen Stützpunkt. Diese Einrichtung sollte sich parallel mit der Nachtphase des Planeten bewegen. Seinem neuen Unternehmen gab er den Namen Nomad City und es stellte sich einmal mehr heraus, dass Lando einen Glücksgriff landete. Das Vorhaben funktionierte und Lando konnte erhebliche Gewinne verbuchen. Zur Zeit als der imperiale Großadmiral Thrawn im Jahr 9 NSY zahlreiche republikanische Welten zurückeroberte und das Imperium an neuer Stärke gewann, suchten Han Solo und Leia Organa eines Tages Zuflucht in Nomad City. Hierdurch weckte Landos Unternehmen das Interesse imperialer Streitkräfte. Folgende Angriffe sorgten dafür, dass Lando innerhalb weniger Stunden seine Bergbauflotte aufgeben musste. Han Solo überzeugte seinen Freund, sich in die Dienste der Republik zu stellen und gemeinsam gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Ein Gedanke, der Lando gefiel und schließlich nahm er seine Arbeit für die Republik wieder auf. Wiedergeburt des Imperators Obwohl Thrawn in der Schlacht von Bilbringi vernichtend geschlagen werden konnte, war die Neue Republik durch den Eroberungsfeldzug des Großadmirals sehr geschwächt worden, sodass die Imperialen im folgenden nur wenige Probleme hatten, die Zentralwelt Coruscant zu erobern. Die angespannte Situation ließ zu, dass Lando nach kurzer Zeit seit seinem Wiedereintritt in die Republik zum General befördert wurde. Die Eroberung Coruscants musste rasch erfolgen, noch bevor die Imperialen ihre Machtposition auf der Zentralwelt festigen konnten. Die imperialen Kriegsherren stritten sich derzeit um die alleinige Herrschaft über Coruscant und sorgten somit für chaotische Verhältnisse, sodass die weitere Verteidigung des Planeten außer Acht gelassen wurde. Demzufolge entsandte die Republik ihre Streitkräfte unter dem Kommando von Lando, Luke und Wedge, die mit dem Sternzerstörer Befreier unterwegs waren, um die Hauptstadt zurückzuerobern. Das Schiff geriet unter schweren Beschuss, was die drei dazu zwang, ihre Mission an der Oberfläche Coruscants fortzusetzen. Dieses Unglück nahm die Neue Republik ohne weiteres hin und übergab Lando und Wedge das Kommando über einen neuen Sternzerstörer, der Emanzipator. Während Luke sich dem wiedergeborenen Imperator Palpatine anschloss, um das Imperium von innen heraus zu besiegen, verteidigte Lando mit seinem neuen Schiff den Planeten Mon Calamari, der von den Palpatines Weltenvernichter angegriffen wurde. Doch die beiden Generäle waren den Angriffen hilflos ausgeliefert und so verloren sie die Emanzipator bereits während des ersten Aufeinandertreffens mit den Weltenvernichtern. Nach diesem nunmehr zweiten Fehlschlag sollte Lando niemals wieder das Kommando eines Großkampfschiffes anvertraut bekommen. Da Palpatines Klonkörper zusehend alterte und er fieberhaft nach einem neuen und geeigneteren Wirt suchte, brachten Palpatines Adepten der Dunklen Seite auf Neu Alderaan Leias Kinder in ihre Gewalt. Kurz darauf wurden die Kinder gerettet, Palpatine zurückgeschlagen und endgültig getötet sowie Coruscant zurückerobert. Geheimagent, Geschäfts- und Ehemann Nach den vielen turbulenten Jahren als reisender Spieler und Krieger für die Rebellen-Allianz und nun die Neue Republik, hielt eine Zeit des Friedens Einkehr und Lando sehnte sich schnell wieder nach neuen Abenteuern. Tatsächlich brach große Langeweile über den Glücksspieler herein und Lando versuchte, sich mit einigen Sabacc-Spielen zu beschäftigen, was jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer war. So fasste Lando – aus purer Langeweile heraus – den waghalsigen Entschluss, in das am besten bewachte Gebiet der Neuen Republik einzubrechen: Alpha Blau, dem Hauptquartier des republikanischen Geheimdienstes. thumb|left|Lando und [[Lobot erforschen die Teljkon-Vagabund.]] Der Leiter des Geheimdienstes, Admiral Hiram Drayson, war verblüfft über den Mut und das Geschick Landos, dem es tatsächlich gelungen war, unbemerkt in die sichersten Bereiche vorzudringen. Hiram bot Lando daraufhin eine Stelle an, die ihm aus seiner anhaltenden Langeweile heraushelfen sollte. So wurde Lando zum Geheimagenten, der auf seiner ersten Mission ein ziellos umherirrendes Schiff der bereits ausgestorbenen Qella-Spezies untersuchen sollte. Zusammen mit den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO sowie seinem früheren Helfer Lobot, nahm Lando die Mission an, um das Schiff, den sogenannten Teljkon-Vagabund genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. An Bord des Schiffes mussten sie feststellen, dass das Schiff plötzlich in den Hyperraum gesprungen war und sie somit jeglichem Kontakt zur Außenwelt verloren hatten. Im Laufe der weiteren Expedition entdeckte das Team zahlreiche Hinweise darauf, dass das Schiff in Wahrheit eine organische Lebensform war und dass diese lebte. Weiter war der Vagabund in der Lage, die Spezies der Qella wieder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. In der Kommunikation mit dem Schiff gelang es Lando schließlich, den Vagabunden zu überreden, sodass das Schiff nach Maltha Obex, der ursprünglichen Heimatwelt der Qella, reiste, um dort die für ausgestorben gehaltene Spezies wiederzubeleben. Mit dem Alter entwickelte Lando den immer stärker werdenden Sinn für ein geregeltes Leben. Er selbst wusste, dass seine großen Tage als Spieler gezählt waren und er versuchte, sich weiterhin mit erträglichen aber weniger aufregenden Geschäften zu beschäftigen. So gründete er auch ein Bauunternehmen auf Coruscant, mit dem er hilfsbedürftigen Einwohnern Wohnungen anbot. Durch diese Geschäftsidee erntete Lando viel Lob und Anerkennung, doch einen großen Profit konnte er hierdurch nicht erzielen. Schließlich begann Lando damit, die ewige Suche nach dem großen Geld einzustellen und Zukunftspläne zu machen. Gegenüber Luke Skywalker äußerte Lando den Wunsch, eine wohlhabende Frau zu heiraten, um sich dadurch einen lebenslangen Unterhalt zu sichern. In Landos Auswahl zu heiratender Personen waren zuletzt über 250 Frauen angegeben, die in allen Bereichen der Galaxis hausten. Besonderes Interesse weckte dabei die Sacorrianerin Tendra Risant, die Lando nicht nur wegen ihres Vermögens liebte, sondern zu der er sich auch so hingezogen fühlte. Das Corellia-System stand kurz vor einem Bürgerkrieg und die daraufhin erlassenen Gesetze verboten eine Heirat zwischen den beiden. Daraufhin begab sich Lando nach Bakura, um die dortige Militärflotte zu überzeugen, im Bürgerkrieg mitzuwirken. Landos Einsatz zahlte sich aus und er konnte Tendra Risant heiraten. Über die Jahre arbeitete Lando zusammen mit seiner Frau an weiteren Geschäftsideen, wie zum Beispiel der Gemmentaucher-Station im Orbit von Yavin oder einem gewinnbringenden Unternehmen im Bergbau- und Verarbeitungsbereich auf Dubrillion und Destrillion. Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion thumb|Lando mit einem seiner Droiden Mit dem Eindringen der Yuuzhan Vong und ihrem folgendem Eroberungszug durch die bekannte Galaxis, erfuhr die Neue Republik ihre bisher schrecklichste Bewährungsprobe. Ein Planet nach dem anderen geriet unter die Herrschaft der Invasoren und schon bald wuchs die Zahl der obdachlosen Flüchtlinge ins Unermessliche. Zu dieser Zeit bauten Lando und Tendra ein Unternehmen namens Tendrando Arms auf, welches sich besonders auf den Bau von Waffen gegen die Invasoren spezialisierte. Damit wollte Lando aus der Krise nicht nur Gewinn schlagen, sondern den Widerstandskämpfern der Neuen Republik die nötige Unterstützung zukommen lassen. Bereits sein erstes Produkt, der Droide der YVH-1-Serie, war ein voller Erfolg für Landos Unternehmen. Binnen kürzester Zeit erkannte man die hohe Effektivität des Kampfdroiden im Einsatz gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und die Neue Republik bescherte mit einem Auftrag von über tausend Einheiten Lando und seiner Frau erhebliche Gewinne, sodass sie ihre Entwicklungen an fortgeschrittenen Modellen weiter ausbauen konnten. Gemeinsam mit Talon Karrde ebnete Lando auch den Weg zur Wahl Cal Omas' zum Staatschef der Neuen Republik. Damit könnte man beide als indirekte Gründungsmitglieder der Galaktische Allianz sehen, die nach dem Sieg der Neuen Republik in der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 gegründet wurde. Bis zum Ende des Krieges unterstützten Calrissian und seine Yuuzhan-Yong-Jäger-Droiden die galaktischen Widerstandskräfte und sorgte schließlich für den Untergang der Vong. An der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahr 29 NSY war er an Bord der Glücksdame ebenfalls beteiligt. Galaktische Allianz Zehn Jahre nachdem Ende des Krieges wurde Lando in den Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und Corellia hineingezogen. Nach der desaströsen Schlacht von Kashyyyk unterstützte er mit seinem neuen Schiff, der Liebeskommandant, die Wookiees und Solo-Familie beim Löschen der unzähligen Brände auf dem Waldplaneten. Zu jener Zeit half er auch Han und Leia Solo, mit der Liebeskommandant um die Exklusionszone um Corellia zu durchbrechen, da der Millennium Falke durch die Langstreckenturbolaser der Anakin Solo, unter dem Kommando von Jacen Solo stehend, während der Schlacht um Hapes fast vollständig zerstört worden war. Er wurde in einer Privatwerft Calrissians repariert. Gefangennahme Leias Im Jahre 44 NSY wurde Leia von den Sith des Vergessenen Stammes, die Coruscant infiltriert hatten, gefangen genommen. Han, Wynn und er befreiten Leia aus dem Gefängnis von Coruscant. Hinter den Kulissen *Lando wird in Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter von Billy Dee Williams dargestellt. *Lando Calrissian weist eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit zu Walter „Doc“ Hartford auf, einem der Hauptcharaktere der US-amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie Galaxy Rangers.7 *Landos Darsteller Billy Williams spielte in einer Folge der Serie Scrubs mit, in der er als Anlehnung auf die Episoden als Lando bezeichnet wird. Quellen *''Lando Calrissian Trilogie – Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian Trilogie – Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian Trilogie – Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka'' *''Die Glücksfee'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''The Bounty Hunters'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Das letzte Kommando'' *''Dunkles Imperium'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie – Die Meister der Macht'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte – Vor dem Sturm'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte – Entscheidung bei Koornacht'' *''Corellia-Trilogie – Der Hinterhalt'' *''Corellia-Trilogie – Angriff auf Selonia'' *''Corellia-Trilogie – Showdown auf Centerpoint'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Aufstieg'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wege des Schicksals'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Wächter der Macht – Zorn'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Underworld – A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' (Star Wars Insider) * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Lando Calrissian en:Lando Calrissian es:Lando Calrissian fr:Lando Calrissian it:Lando Calrissian ja:ランド・カルリジアン nl:Lando Calrissian no:Lando Calrissian pl:Lando Calrissian pt:Lando Calrissian ru:Лэндо Калриссиан fi:Lando Calrissian Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Administratoren Kategorie:Industrielle Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Generäle Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere der Neuen Republik